


polaroids of you

by Anonymous



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Rafa is still a tennis player, Roger is a photographer, author has ordered a ride to church, but alas here we are, my brain thought i could write something wholesome out of this au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Roger's newest model is world-renowned tennis player Rafael Nadal. He has strong limbs, prominent muscles, and tanned skin from always playing under the sun. He isgorgeous.
Relationships: Roger Federer/Rafael Nadal
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60
Collections: Anonymous





	polaroids of you

**Author's Note:**

> something short based from [this](https://twitter.com/loveisparpall/status/1260353847232311296) [prompt](https://twitter.com/loveisparpall/status/1260356768548315136).
> 
> portraits based from [this tommy hilfiger shoot](https://rafaelnadalfans.com/2016/08/02/rafael-nadal-shows-off-his-incredible-abs-in-tommy-hilfiger-underwear-campaign/).
> 
> unbetaed, all mistakes are mine. this is a work of fiction and none of this happened in real life. comments are always welcome (and is good for the soul)

Roger Federer is definitely one of the more distinguished portrait photographers in the world of photography. His charming attitude and charisma make him a favorite among celebrities. His newest model was world-renowned tennis player Rafael Nadal. He has strong limbs, prominent muscles, and tanned skin from always playing under the sun. He is _gorgeous_. 

Roger's heart soared the day Rafa had specifically asked Tommy Hilfiger for him and if he would like to be the one to primarily photograph him. The Spaniard had explained how he would feel most comfortable around him. Roger had immediately said yes. He usually avoided having favorites, but Rafa was an exception to his rule. He had seen the Spaniard’s photos with Emporio Armani, and everyone with an eye can appreciate the tennis player’s body, much so with the suggestive poses he was shown in.

Roger plans to have the photoshoot done inside a dimly lit room with dark blue walls to show off the tennis player’s physique. He tells Rafa about his plan, to which the Spaniard readily agrees with. Roger's breath hitched just at the thought of Rafa wearing nothing but underwear.

Roger arrives with his crew at the studio to set up lighting and camera equipment while Rafa is being prepped in the dressing room by his stylist. Roger saw one of Tommy Hilfiger’s representatives pass by with a big box of underwear and towels, which made Roger blush in anticipation. He can feel himself become aroused when Rafa steps out just wearing a robe. Roger instructs him to lean behind the wall while holding a long strip of cloth before Rafa takes off the silk robe and tosses it over a nearby chair. Rafa gives the camera a smoldering stare as he changes pose every after shutter. The Spaniard’s body is strategically lighted to accentuate the planes of his torso and highlight the white underwear he is wearing. Roger smirks to himself as he reviews Rafa’s seductive pictures. He is impressed with himself, and Rafa is impressed with him.

After a long day of shooting portraits and a short video for Tommy Hilfiger’s ad, Rafa invites Roger back to his hotel. Roger nods and informs his crew that he’ll go ahead without them. He puts his polaroid camera on his bag and walks out of the studio with Rafa to wait for their ride. The ride going back to the hotel is slow, Roger thinks, and Rafa is becoming restless beside him. They are barely able to keep their hands off each other during the car ride.

The car stops outside the hotel lobby and the two clamber out of the car without gaining anyone’s attention. The second they arrive outside Rafa’s suite, the Spaniard fumbles for his keycard and the pair enters the room. The atmosphere suddenly becomes tense, and it was Rafa who breaks the silence.

“I want you to take photos of me,” Rafa breathes, “naked.”

Roger can only stare at him before regaining his composure. He has never done nude shots before. He didn't know if he could keep the shoot professional if Rafa was in the nude. He already feels aroused from the photoshoot earlier, and seeing his cock definitely won’t help that go away.

Rafa slowly strips his shirt, then his pants, before kicking his underwear off and settles down on the bed facing Roger. Roger can feel himself get hard. The sight of the nude man is almost too much.

He made it through the poses with Rafa tangling himself with the bedsheets. But he loses it when Rafa climbs out of the bed and heads to the showers. Something about the water droplets rolling on his beautiful naked body that has done it for him. He steps into the shower, and after taking a few shots, kisses him. Rafa immediately kisses back and feels the Spaniard run his hands through his hair.

Rafa pulls away first. "Wow."

Roger stares at him in awe. But before he can say anything, Rafa presses his lips back to Roger's and the kiss becomes more heated. The water rolls down through Roger’s clothes and Rafa’s skin.

Eventually they realize that they should step out of the shower.

The second they step out to the living room, Roger pulls Rafa into a kiss. He longs to mark that perfect tanned skin as his own. Roger swiftly pulls off all his clothes. Rafa stares and runs his finger through Roger’s shoulder.

The older man reaches for his camera. "Pleasure yourself for me."

Rafa reaches for his cock, wrapping a hand around it. Roger lays him down on a couch and took photo after photo of Rafa and his face of pleasure. He took all different angles of Rafa touching himself.

"Here." Roger stands up to reach for his bag and hands Rafa a bottle of lube. "Finger yourself."

Rafa sinks two fingers in himself and throws his head back in pleasure. Roger captures every moment of it on his camera, polaroid films now scattered on the coffee table. The older man pulls away to take more photos from different angles. Some were from in between the Spaniard’s legs, some were taken from crouching on the couch, others were from standing beside Rafa. 

Roger tugs Rafa's fingers, pulling them out. He helps Rafa stand and leads him to the bedroom. He looks at the Spaniard before laying him down on the bed and tells him to return to what he has been doing. He repositions Rafa a few times: on his knees, on his back, and face down. After getting all the shots he likes, he puts down the camera and pushes the boy into the bed.

Roger places his hand on Rafa’s chest and whispers, "are you sure you want this?"

"Yes. Please. _Por favor._ " Rafa replies breathlessly.

Roger nods and positions himself on top of Rafa. He kisses him deeply. He pushes inside with little to no trouble at all, Rafa has done a fine job of preparing himself. Roger flips them over and picks up his camera once more. He instructs Rafa how to ride him while he takes photos of the Spaniard bouncing on him. Of his face, of his body, of where their bodies connected. Roger can feel himself getting close as his hips involuntarily hitches up in time with Rafa's own rhythm. Rafa screams as he releases all over Roger's chest. Roger thrusts up twice more before releasing into the other man. Rafa collapses on top of him.

"Thank you, Mr. Federer."

"There's no need to thank me. Thank you for those wonderful shots."

Rafa cuddles into Roger and drifts off to sleep. Roger presses a chaste kiss on Rafa's forehead before falling asleep.

The day after the photos were uploaded online, Rafa’s social media was flooded with likes. Roger smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> not the best thing i’ve written. i don't feel confident writing nsfw but it's an itch that needs to be scratched. let me know what you think!


End file.
